


lacking integrity

by mellib



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellib/pseuds/mellib
Summary: theres a talent show and everybody fukcin hates this shit.also ik that like sign language doesnt translate directly to english but since i barely know asl this will have to suffice.





	lacking integrity

"No. That's not how it goes!" Georg kicked the side of the school's grand piano and caught the attention of everybody else in the vicinity. 

"I'm learning, asshole! I'm still better than you." Melchior adjusted his posture and set his hands on the piano again. Georg leaned against the piano and put his hands over his face in frustration. 

"You know the notes! Just play it how it actually goes. Stop adding in random sharps and flats." 

"Will you both shut up? Auditions are going on next door. We're lucky nobody has come in with sheet music yet." Hanschen leaned his head against the thin wall to hear the director's comments on the auditions. 

"It's not lucky at all! Everybody brings in their phones and plays their own backing track. It's terrible." Georg snagged the sheet music from the music rest and looked over it. "I need to play this piece for the introductory act! Melchior keeps insisting he can do it, but he keeps messing it all up!" 

"It's by choice." Melchior stood up from the piano bench and stretched. 

"Will you all be quiet? These walls are thin and we keep screwing up the lighting cues!" Ilse was captain of the lighting crew and had been since freshman year. "It's dumb that you all are arguing anyway. Just let Hanschen do it all." Ilse slammed the door and went backstage. 

" 'Just let Hanschen do it all!' " Georg blew a raspberry at the shut door. 

"Shut up, Georg!" Hanschen and Melchior both said this in unison, causing Georg to crumple up the sheet music that was in his hand. 

A soft knock came on the door, and Hanschen opened it immediately. Wendla and Ernst were standing in the doorway, holding pieces of music. 

"We need an accompanist." Ernst signed, his hands visibly trembling. 

"Hanschen can do it, since it's his boyfriend." Georg called out. 

"What about Wendla? They're doing a duet, Georg." Melchior and Georg's lack of sign made the auditioning pair even more nervous then they already were. 

"Obviously I'm accompanying both of them." Hanschen took the sheet music from Wendla and set it on the music rest. Georg and Melchior took their leave to the nearest backstage room. 

As the two entered the lighting department, Wendla and Ernst started to sign a duet from a musical nobody really knew the name of. The muffled sound of the piano frustrated Georg, so he went as far away from the door as possible. 

"What are you doing in here?" Ilse scream whispered to the pair. "We're in the middle of rehearsal!" 

"Not like your crew was very focused, anyway." Melchior pointed out Melitta, who was eating Pringles, Anna, who was practically asleep, and Thea who was desperately trying to wake Anna up. 

"We try." Ilse hissed. 

Georg sat in a beanbag and crossed his arms. 

"This is why our school's productions end up terrible." 

"Shh!" Melchior made a 'Be Quiet' sign with his finger. Georg opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oop sorry short chapter


End file.
